


Something Is Not Right

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4735409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God knew a lot of things and He had this feeling that something was not right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Is Not Right

**Author's Note:**

> thought that for the fiftieth chapter in this series I might as well begin to move the series on to something bigger.

God knew a lot of things. He was God. While He was no longer omniscient, He still knew many things that were happening in His world, His Masterpiece. God knew that something was not right. Something seemed off. At first, He thought that it was Penny Spring and Blake Porter neglecting to have their mates give them their Grace. But, when the Winchesters told the two females about the necessary swap, and they went through with it, God still had this feeling that something was not right.

He observed as Penny and Blake received Lucifer and Michael's Grace. He watched as His angels all stayed together while the humans went along with their day to day lives. He was happy when He saw that they were all a strong family unit. He noticed that if one of the eight were missing, the others would not function as they normally would.

When the week was over and His angelic sons got their Grace back, He rejoiced that all of His children were happy. 

It felt short lived. 

It felt heavy.

It felt like something was waiting for them.

God did not like this feeling. He knew that something was near, something dangerous. He knew not what it was, only that He needed to stop whatever it was. 

Something was coming, and He needed to protect His children from harm as He should have done all those years ago. He would be Damned if anything were going to harm His children anymore.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it is short. Writers block is still after me.


End file.
